


Can't Seem to Walk Out That Door

by vindiya



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sanctuary_bingo, Gen, Prompt: Themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times times Kate thought about leaving and one time things didn't end quite as she expected it to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Seem to Walk Out That Door

**01.**

It was two days after the Cabal fell the first time. Bolting felt like a great idea. As cushy, a place as the Sanctuary was Kate couldn’t shake the feeling that she didn’t belong. She probably never would. They were too goody-goody. All warm and fuzzies, let’s save the world types. That kind never meshed well with the kind of person she was.  
  
Staying was a bad idea for all of them. She packed her bag six different times. She never made it past the door. She didn’t know why. It actually killed a little bit to pick up and leave. These people were not what she was used to working for or with, but this place; it was the closest thing she’d ever come to feeling like she could relax. There weren’t any hidden plots to worry about. Not like when she worked with Dana or ran with whatever crew worked for her needs at the time.

Fact was she couldn’t leave. She didn’t know what it was about this place, but she could just feel in her bones now wasn’t a good time to leave. Almost as if she stuck around long enough something would crop up that would make it worth her staying.

What was the hurry anyway, she asked herself as she unpacked her bag the sixth time. She didn’t have any reason to get back into bed with the Cabal. It was pretty obvious their very powerful shadow reign was over.

Moreover, she could probably lift a thing or two of extreme value from the place if she stuck around long enough to learn their routines. That was reason enough to stick around. Cash made certain aspects of her life easier. Cash was something she sorely needed after Dana stiffed her for something Kate couldn’t have controlled even with superpowers like what Dr. Magnus’ daughter had when she died.

For the time being, this was the best place to be.

**02.**

Five days passed and Kate was feeling restless. Great place or not there was nothing to do. Not at first glance. She wandered the residential floor for a while. Maybe a resident would be willing to entertain her. Better yet, she could talk one of them into taking a walk off the grounds and to the black market.

No dice.

She leaned back against one of the walls and slammed the side of her fisted hand on it. “Where is everybody?” Pushing off the wall, she made her way down to intake. Apparently, a lot of abnormals were homeless following the Cabals attacks. At least that was the buzz among the residents; newbies were incoming and things were about to get very cramped.

She annoyed Hank for a few moments. He was precious in how easy it was to distract him. Honestly if he was going to be on missions and dealing with people like her, he needed to learn to be less obvious on the effect they had on him.

And then she spotted them, two pristinely preserved dead stenopelhabbilis, the promise of a hefty pay day enticing her closer to the corpses. Prying the tusks loose was a little complicated but after living there for nearly a month she didn’t have Hank or the Big Guy practically up her rear all the time; definite plus.

She didn’t even notice the signs that the female was pregnant as she cut the tusks from the cadavers. How could she, she wasn’t even a medical doctor, it was only natural that she wouldn’t know. Coming face to face with that little puff ball of cute afterwards was scary. Unexpected anyway… 

 Thank god, no one was there to see her freak out. She might not have any concrete plans _just_ yet about her future, but she was not going to get a reputation as easily spooked before she was even positive she was staying. Like all things reputation was pretty much the only currency that mattered when dealing with Abnormals; whether it be trafficking in them or protecting them. 

Even in the aftermath of the Cabal falling, Kate wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to go the altruistic route. The skin didn’t feel right on her. She had too much love for cash. It got you all the places reputation couldn’t and those two things made all the difference. You could go anywhere with them and she liked the idea of having a continued steady and large income that she could retire fat and happy on to some pacific island.

Except then there was that puff ball that wasn’t quite a puff ball anymore as she found out a few days later with the werewolf. Ralphie was not the same as when it freaked her out, and she had to admit getting it out harm’s way from scared people that would kill Ralphie before thinking of its rights. The fact it thought she was its mother didn’t hurt. Helped her feel all warm and fuzzy inside; sort of, like she imagined it made the do-gooders feel on a regular basis.

Sticking around a little longer wouldn’t hurt anything. Might turn out that they need her expertise again in the future, and it was a comfy place to live and not have to worry about anything like rent or grocery bills.

**03.**

“I had Henry move your things to more permanent rooms. I take it that fits with your agenda.” Helen explained and for the first time Kate couldn’t squash the feeling that maybe she had a home here.

Sure, she’d taken a risk, not that she had any choice, but she took a risk and apparently Helen was old enough to approve of that sort of thing. Or something, Kate didn’t even pretend to know exactly went through Dr. Magnus’ head. She had a few ideas; they were sort of similar in how they protected what they loved. Kate had never seen someone protect something as fiercely as Dr. Magnus protected her work. It reminded Kate a lot of how she protected her brother. 

Working for a woman like her couldn’t be all bad. She might even be able to understand Magnus and learn from her. If nothing else, she could find a home here after years of moving around. She had to admit that idea felt pretty nice. 

“Hey Dr. Magnus…,” She paused a moment as that feeling of home washed over her again, “Thanks.” She had a feeling that she was going to like this new arrangement. It was good for both sides and she liked to think it would be beneficial to the Sanctuary too. She was growing fond of the feeling from doing good things. 

She wasn’t going to lie though (for once), Kate was pretty she was getting the better end of the deal.


End file.
